


The Wards of Winterfell

by Star_Fata



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Ned Stark and his many children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fata/pseuds/Star_Fata
Summary: Inspired by Witchbreaker's Ned Stark Adopts his Way through Westeros.Drabbles featuring scenes that could fit in that world.





	The Wards of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ned Stark Adopts His Way Through Westeros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742115) by [witchbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker). 



  


Robert had been unhappy at parting ways with Ned at Winterfell at the end of the Royal Progress, but not as much as he’d thought he’d have been. Fifteen children to raise- sixteen if you counted the dwarf- and only two adults and their household to do it? He had great faith in Ned’s household, but he strongly suspected that Winterfell was going to be a very interesting place to live until they all grew up.  


Seeing Ned act as a father to those children he’d picked up on their journey- talking with the dwarf about the North, shielding the Squid-brat from those who hated Ironborn, sparring with the boys and Selwyn’s heiress, damn near doting on the Viper’s bastard daughter, it made him want to be a better father. Before he reached that point though, he’d better find out how many bastards he actually had, and ensure they were cared for- he’d spoken to Jon about it when he joined their ship at Gull town.  


Jon had been surprised but had indulged him. “Mya’s mother is well, and Nestor Royce knows to ensure Mya’s care if anything changes. She’ll have as good a marriage as a bastard could hope for. Edric…”  


“I know I have others, not including Edric Storm or Mya.” Robert interrupted. “They should be cared for as well. Perhaps you could have someone seek them out? Send them to loyal Houses, so they can be looked after by people loyal to me. Not necessarily fostered, just ask the Lords to find places for their mothers in the household.”  


Eyebrows raised, Jon had agreed to do so, and for the most part he’d put it out of his head. Jon gave him updates- a girl from the Peach sent to the Eyrie with her mother’s blessing, a set of twins and their mother from Casterly Rock sent to House Mertyn, who’d keep them safe and hidden in the distant southern Rainwood, and a few others sent elsewhere in the Kingdom, where they’d hopefully be safe from both his enemies and his bitch of a wife, given education and hopefully employment by people who Jon trusted to make them part of their households.  


Then there was the only time Jon asked him for his thoughts. “You don’t usually ask me what to do with the bastards.” He replied instantly.  
“Your bastards Robert.” Jon said, almost amused. “And in all the other cases the children have been in the care of their Mother’s family, if not their mothers. Gendry’s mother passed away, and he has no family. Varys has seen to the boy’s shelter so far, but he’ll need to be fostered as he’s too young yet for a trade.”  


Gendry- not a bad name that. Bit similar to Joffrey- when had the boy been born?  
“He was born the year after you won the throne Robert.” Jon said.  
The year after he won the throne- he’d be five at least. Just a little bit younger than Ned’s two sons, and two of his wards… 

“I’ll send him to Ned.” Robert Baratheon decided. “The Gods know I’ve been regretting not tossing Renly at him when I had the chance, and it’ll mean Ned has a child from each Kingdom. I never got to leave the Crownlands that year, so the boy will complete the set. Make sure his name’s Storm though- the Baratheon’s are the blood of Storm Kings, not Waters.”  
XX

When Ned Stark received the raven telling him of his new ward, currently on his way to White Harbour with one of Stannis’s men, he cursed. And then went to tell his lady-wife, letter in hand for her perusal. He didn’t bother trying to explain, just handed her the letter.  
Cat read it and sighed. “We can put him in with one of the younger boys. Hopefully it won’t be as much of a disaster as Sam and Hoster were.” 

“Disaster? I don’t remember them fighting.” Ned frowned as he cast his mind back. Admittedly, he wasn’t quite sure why Jon had ended up in with Sam while Hoster took Jon’s old room. He’d been distracted with the reacquainting himself with Winterfell’s business and his children, settling the children in, while also ensuring Robert and the rest of the Royal Progress were entertained.  
“They didn’t.” Cat said drily. “They stayed up all night reading and nearly killed themselves the next day when they had riding practice.”  
Now that he did remember.  
“I’m sorry. Less than a year and my promise is broken.” He sighed. “And if the boy takes after his father at all, he’ll probably be the most stubborn one of the lot.”  
Cat kissed him on the cheek, folding up the letter. “We can handle another ward or two. Now, do you want to pick up Gendry at White Harbour or ask Lord Wyman to send him here?” 

“I’d best pick him up from the ship. Perhaps if I make a trip of it and take a few of the boys he won’t feel too overwhelmed when he gets here.”  
“Sarella will want to go, she hates when you leave without her.” The bastard girl would also love the chance to see more of the North, meet more people, and ask them questions. The Sand Snake had more questions than a Weirwood had leaves.  
Ned nodded, grumbling dire imprecations about Prince Oberyn Martell’s parenting.  
“And perhaps Robb? To meet your Bannersman, and spend more time with you?” She suggested.  
“We can't go to White Harbour without taking Wynafryd to see her family.” Ned continued.  
“And Jon.” Catelyn finished firmly. “Two boys and girls on the way there will be manageable, he's one of the closest in age, and he’s quiet so he won't overwhelm the boy.”  
Ned just smiled as he agreed with her.


End file.
